Chronology
The following is a rough chronology of Stephanie Brown's complete appearances in the Post Crisis continuity. Debut The three-part story that started it all! Loser Bat villain Cluemaster decides to become a winner Bat villain by dumping the clues schtick, but a certain someone keeps Spoiling his plans... Detective Comics #647 Detective Comics #648 Detective Comics #649 Sins of the Father After several tryout mini-series, Tim Drake was given his own regular solo series where Steph began to show up, sporadically at first, roughly one story per year. Her first two stories in this series involved her bad Dad, but by her third tale (and third year into the series), she began to be less defined by her rotten relationship to her father and more as a hero in her own right. By the series' fourth year, her appearances began to be more frequent and she began appearing in other series outside of Robin. During the Cataclysm/Aftershock/No Man's Land storylines, she blossomed as Tim's steady girl and a full blown regular. By the end of Chuck Dixon's initial run, and throughout the entirety of John Lewis' run, she'd become the series' co-star in all but name. She had also been appearing in other titles with far more frequency (most notably in Batgirl). Suburban Avenger In progress Pregnancy In perhaps one of her most memorable story arcs prior to War Games, Steph became pregnant by her loser boyfriend Dean, went bravely through the difficult time with Robin's support, and gave the baby up for adoption. Batman: Huntress/Spoiler: Blunt Trauma Robin #57 Robin #58 Robin #59 Robin #60 Robin #61 Robin #62 Young Justice Secret Origins 80 Page Giant Robin #64 Robin #65 Identity Revealed/Hero in Training In progress Death of the Father In progress Robin (vol. 2) #s 3-5, 15, 16 Showcase '95 # 5 Robin #s 25, 26, 35, 40, 41, 43-45 DCU Holiday Bash # 3 Robin/Argent Double Shot # 1 Teen Titans (second series) # 17 Robin # 50 Cataclysm Batman: Huntress/Spoiler: Blunt Trauma # 1 Aftershock Robin # 54 JLA: World Without Grownups # 1 Robin #s 56-62 Secret Origins 80 Page Giant Robin #s 64, 65 No Man's Land Robin #s 68, 69, 71, 72 Batman Chronicles # 22 Robin # 74 Robin # 75 Robin 80 Page Giant Robin # 80 Young Justice # 30 Robin #s 82-84, 87, 88 Green Arrow (2001) (vol. 2) # 5-6 Robin #s 92-94 Batgirl (first series) # 20 Joker: Last Laugh Joker: Last Laugh #s 3, 6 Gotham Knights # 22 Robin # 95 Batgirl # 21 Wonder Woman (second series) # 175 Bruce Wayne: Murderer? Robin #s 98, 99 Birds of Prey #s 39, 40 Robin #s 100-105 Batgirl # 26 Bruce Wayne: Fugitive Birds of Prey # 43 Batgirl # 27 Young Justice #s 49-51 Batgirl # 28 Robin #s 107-113 JLA: Welcome to the Working Week Batgirl #s 31, 32 Batman Family (vol. 2) #s 2, 8 Gotham Knights # 37 Batgirl # 38 Young Justice # 54 Robin #s 116, 119, 120 Girl Wonder/War Drums Steph's run as Robin was collected in the trade paperback War Drums, showing clearly that DC's plans were always for Steph to die in War Games, rather than any legitimate attempt to build up the character for her own or the fans' sake. Robin #126 Robin #127 Batgirl #53 Detective Comics #796 Teen Titans #13 Robin #128 In 2006, two years after Steph's stint as Robin and "death," DC published a short Steph as Robin story by Damion Scott, who drew the Robin issues where Steph was part of the legend. While probably technically out of continuity (though, since all of post-Crisis is now out of continuity, I don't know why it matters), it probably slots in a bit after Batgirl #53. Solo #10 Though not collected as part of War Drums, Batgirl did have an intermediate issue between Steph's run as Robin and the War Games event, in which Steph's motives for her actions in the crossover are displayed. Batgirl #54 War Games The Bat crossover which changed everything forever, until the next crossover. Basically, useless, except for killing off characters people loved and leaving characters people hated alive. Most fans agree that at least, War Games was completely horrible, and at most, it was an ambitious failure. In this catastrophe Steph was humiliated, blamed, tortured, and murdered. Consumer Alert: If you ever liked Steph, you probably don't want to collect any of the following. (Note: this is not the complete War Games storyline - it only contains Steph's appearances.) Act 1: Outbreak Batman: The 12-Cent Adventure -- Prelude: No Help Detective Comics #797 -- Part 1: Flashpoint Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #182 -- Part 2: Behind Enemy Lines Nightwing #96 -- Part 3: A Sort of Homecoming Batman: Gotham Knights #56 -- Part 4: Rules of Engagement Robin #129 -- Part 5: Alamo High Batgirl #55 -- Part 6: Total War Catwoman #34 -- Part 7: Cold Hard Facts Batman #631 -- Part 8: Last Stand at Alamo High Act 2: Tides Detective Comics #798 -- Part 1: Undertow Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #183 -- Part 2: Philosophical Differences Nightwing #97 -- Part 3: Clarification Batman: Gotham Knights #57 -- Part 4: The Light at the End of the Tunnel Robin #130 -- Part 5: The Only Light in Gotham Batgirl #56 -- Part 6: Collateral Damage Catwoman #35 -- Part 7: Betrayal Batman #632 -- Part 8: Orpheus in the Underworld Act 3: Endgame Detective Comics #799 -- Part 1: Good Intentions Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #184 -- Part 2: The Road to Hell Nightwing #98 -- Part 3: Casualty of War Robin #131 -- Part 4: Too Many Ghosts Batman: Gotham Knights #58 -- Part 5: Flight Risk Batgirl #57 -- Part 6: Ground Zero Catwoman #36 -- Part 7: Multiple Fronts Batman #633 -- Part 8: No Going Back War Crimes Batman Allies Secret Files and Origins 2005 Detective Comics #809 -- Part 1: To the Victor Go the Spoils Batman #643 -- Part 2: Minor Discrepancies Detective Comics #810 -- Part 3: A Consequence of Truth Batman #644 -- Part 4: Judgment at Gotham Fight for the Legacy After War Games, Batgirl became the only character allowed to miss Steph. Thus, Steph made a handfull of ghostly apparitions in the following Batgirl issues: Batgirl #s 61, 62, 72, 73 Judd Winick used Batman's reaction to Steph's death as part of the impetus for his Under the Red Hood storyline, and Grant Morrison included a possibly hallucinated Steph Robin memorial case as part of the prelude to Batman RIP storyline. Return Gotham Underground #2 Gotham Underground #3 Robin #170 Gotham Underground #4 Gotham Underground #5 Robin #171 Gotham Underground #6 Robin #172 Robin #173 Robin #174 Robin/Spoiler Special Road to Batgirl Batman RIP Robin #175 Robin #176 Robin #177 Robin #178 Robin #179 Robin #180 Batman and the Outsiders #13 Robin #181 Robin #182 Robin #183 Battle for the Cowl Gotham Gazette: Batman Dead? Gotham Gazette: Batman Alive? Red Robin #2 Batgirl In 2009, for the first time ever, Stephanie Brown was awarded her own series, as the third Batgirl. It lasted for 2 whole years with decent sales, great art, and considerable critical acclaim. USA Today listed the Batgirl Rising tpb, which collected the first 7 issues of Batgirl, among the Top 10 Graphic Novels of 2010, one of only 2 DC titles to make the list and the ONLY one set in the Post-Crisis DCU. You can find our detailed chronlogical list of appearances, linking our articles on all of these individual issues, at the Steph as Batgirl page.